


Hitaka5Ever's (real) Gradence/Gravebone Drabble Collection

by Hitaka5Ever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Post-Abuse, real!Gradence, real!Gravebone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: A place for all my one-shots of the real Percival Graves and Credence Barebone, with potential implied Grindelwald-Graves and Credence Barebone (which version will ALWAYS be listed in the beginning author note for convenience) May include Newt Scamander and others from the film(s)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Real!Gradence/Gravebone

The day was dreary, cold, and snowing, snowing, snowing. Although watching the flakes fall was relaxing and mesmerizing, there was still that remembrance of cold that came with it. And oh how much Credence feared such memories. All there ever was had been the cold and the dark…

Well, perhaps not always. Every great once in a while, he would reach for the pendant around his neck that was no longer there. For just a moment, he felt it, and it reminded him of a time when a certain someone, who he had later found out wasn’t their real identity, made him feel warm and like he mattered. And even though Credence felt the betrayal for a second or two whenever he saw the real person come through the front door and wearing that beautiful suit covered in snow flurries, he felt that warmth all over again. It was a strange feeling, to be disappointed, but relieved and happy at the same time.

Today had not been a good one. Credence had mulled around the house, did a simple chore or two that he wasn’t obligated to do (old habits die hard, after all), explored areas he had not yet seen, which got him lost for a few anxiety-filled minutes, and at one point stared solemnly out one of the many large windows at the falling snow for nearly two hours. But now it was nearly eight and darkness had descended upon the meadow some time ago. Before laying stretched out on the sitting room couch with his back to the room, Credence had managed to light a match after several failed attempts and started a nice medium fire in the brick-red brick fireplace. The heat had spread fairly fast throughout this section of the house, and yet Credence still felt a numbness all across his flesh underneath his clothing. It had been at least two years since he was welcomed in this new and better life, but he still felt naked underneath his new wardrobe that was more full of life, as apposed to the drab and black and blue he was once accustomed to. ‘Would these cold and dark, terrible feelings ever go away?’ he would ask himself almost daily.

So there he lay, simply waiting, trying to make the fire warm him, but still to no avail. Maybe that was just how it was meant to be…

The sound of a door opening faintly came upon Credence’s ears. He did not move, a fleeting moment of fear passing through him until he heard that lovely voice a room away.

“Credence, I am home!” Credence relaxed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. There was a pause of silence. “Credence? Are you around?” The voice grew louder and work shoes tapped the floor as they came closer to Credence’s spot. “Ah, perhaps he is asleep in- Oh, Credence, there you are.” Opening his eyes and lifting them, Credence caught a glimpse of Auror Percival Graves of the MACUSA behind the couch, looking down on him. The snowflakes upon his coat were melted away already. When he saw how huddled up Credence was despite the fire perfectly heating up the room, a look of genuine concern appeared on his features. “What is wrong, Credence?” he asked while coming around the couch, briefcase in hand still. After setting the briefcase on the small table to the right, Graves crouched down in front of Credence’s upper back and then reached for his arm. He could feel it quake from being cold. “You’re shivering.”

There was a long pause, but then Credence made a small whimpering sound. Lips pursing inward, Graves sat back on the soles of his shoes, removed his scarf, gloves, and finally his long coat, and then proceeded in laying with Credence from behind. Credence allowed him to maneuver them about in order for them to both be comfortable. In the end, Graves had taken the full surface of the couch, turned Credence’s body around so that he laid mostly on his front, and then wrapped his coat around him to give him the heat that was still trapped inside. Credence blinked a few times when he could feel Graves’ breathing from the movement of his chest against him. Graves wrapped his arms firmly around Credence while quickly rubbing his hands up and down his arms to produce friction. Soon, the heat of the fire and Graves’ heat seeped their way into Credence’s skin, causing his eyes to droop from drowsiness.

“There, that should help. How was your day?”

Inhaling deeply, Credence laid his head down and then exhaled, relaxing all the way against Graves as his body shut down. “…I…got lost.”

“Oh? Did you find your way back okay?”

“…Eventually, but-” Credence decided not to finish. Instead, he changed the subject. “What about you?”

Lifting his hand to the back of Credence’s head, Graves began to run his fingers through his soft, silky-smooth hair. “Just the usual hustle and bustle. Nothing too exciting happened.” With the head petting and the heat from the coat and fire, Credence was practically drifting off to sleep. He involuntarily pressed his cheek and part of the side of his head into Graves’ chest as he tried to snuggle in closer. He even bent his legs to almost be laying in the fetal position. Staring down at his shiny black hair, Graves smiled faintly while moving his petting hand to the nape of Credence’s neck. He gently rubbed at his hairline, moving the small hairs from side-to-side against his skin. “I received some good news today.”

“Mh, what?” Credence asked softly and tiredly.

Moving his head a certain way in order to see more of Credence’s turned face, Graves started to caress his cheek and move his bangs around. “I received a letter from Newt Scamander. He will be visiting soon, with a partial copy of his book. He would like _you_ to read it for him personally; tell him what you think of it. Would that please you?”

Credence had opened his eyes a bit during this short explanation and caught a glimpse of Graves’ slender, but strong fingers drawing the same gentle lines over his face and jawline. Oh how he had the urge to press the handsome man’s palm to his cheek instead.

“I would, like that very much…”

Smiling a little more, Graves laid his hand upon Credence’s cheek and carefully made him look up at him. “I never had any doubts, love.” Tilting Credence’s head down and placing his other hand to his other cheek, Graves planted a firm, three-second kiss to the top of his head. “Newt is looking forward to seeing you again.”

Credence moved his eyes upward as high as he could to see Graves’ face and he noted the loving gaze upon him. For the first time seeing his face when Graves would show up, Credence felt no pang of betrayal or fear. It dawned on him quickly that it was all in the eyes. He still vividly remembered how the Graves impostor’s eyes would look when they bore into him and even possibly his very soul. Now that he knew the difference, there was much needed relief. Perhaps if Credence remembered this Graves’ eyes every time he saw the Auror, there would no longer be that fear of the fake one.

Graves made unwavering eye contact with Credence, realizing why he was staring at him so intently. It was as if he could see the lights flaring slowly to life in Credence’s mind that was so full of darkness. Right then and there, both of them saw just how beautiful they were in each others’ eyes.

Still keeping his body’s position like it was, Credence twisted and stretched out his body starting from his belly, closed his eyes, and laid soft, gentle lips to Graves’ own. It was such a weak little thing, but it felt right. Graves returned his hand to the back of Credence’s neck as he kissed back ever so softly to where it was almost non-existent. Credence tried another one, being slightly more firm to get a better feel for them. For months, he had wondered how they would feel on his own, but each time a knot twisted up in his stomach. It was his “mother’s” fault of course that he felt filthy about it. Always that damn bible and her religion’s manipulations…

“Credence,” a calm voice whispered against his moist lips.

Credence’s fingers dug into Graves’ gorgeous suit in desperation as his emotions flared to life. Feeling braver all of a sudden, he kissed the Auror harder, more passionately than he ever thought he could muster. Graves knew that what Credence was doing was too much, but he couldn’t break away to speak some sense into him. His lips parted when he tried to get in a breath, but this had been a mistake. Taking the opportunity, Credence slipped his tongue past parted teeth, tasting Graves and then kissing him again. At first, it felt right, felt good, but something dastardly slipped into his mind. Then came that twisting knot in his stomach. Credence’s body stiffened, his fingers got more fidgety in the suit, and he was trembling. Still he kissed Graves, but there was a frigid hesitation in it too. That’s when Graves came back to his senses and decided to do something about it, for Credence’s sake.

Grabbing his face gently with both hands, Graves lifted Credence’s head away and then leaned his own head back. He spoke softly, “Credence, you must calm down. Do not overexert yourself.”

Credence now had trouble breathing as panic set in from what he had done. “M-Mother, I’m sorry, I didn’t-!”

Quickly moving his hands to the back of Credence’s neck, Graves dug firm but careful fingers into his flesh to help him come back to the present. He then pressed their foreheads together in reassurance. “Shh, Credence, it’s all right. She cannot hurt you anymore. She no longer has any power over your life. It is just you and me now. You are safe with me, shh, that’s it, that’s it love…”

As Graves continued to whisper sweet words, give gentle and caring touches, and spoke of the hopes and dreams of many things, the panic began to drift and the knot weakened. Credence still had trouble breathing and he still trembled uncontrollably, but it was working. He soon sobbed, his voice cracking, and he began to shut down. Graves now rubbed soothing circles along his back with his hands, adding more heat to the coat that had slipped an inch off Credence’s shoulders, to lull him back into a safe sense of security. Nearly a minute later, his fingers gradually untangled from Graves’ suit and his body shook only a few times every twenty or so seconds. Graves continued to talk to him, even when he ran out of words to say that would be helpful to Credence.

After a few minutes, the aftermath was approaching and Credence felt himself completely shut down again. He still breathed a bit heavily, but his body became limp as he gradually relaxed and he dropped his head down on Graves’ collarbone. A weak whimper fell from his lips as he was nearing the end of his spell.

“That’s it, love, you’re doing fine. I am right here, I will keep you safe. I will _always_ protect you from the darkness…”

His smells, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his touch, every single one of Graves’ words, it’s what Credence needed the most, and all in one beautiful, _gorgeous_ package.

The living nightmare was finally over and Credence felt numb all over, but not in a bad way. He was also very exhausted, as if he would fall asleep any moment. The arms surrounding him loosened their hold and Credence felt hands on the center of his back. His body was still turned at the waist, but it was less twisted now. After a deep breath with his chest pressing into Credence, Graves ran his hand through the soft black hair. He turned his head with his eyes closed to gently nudge Credence on the top of his head.

“…Thank you.”

Graves kissed the top of Credence’s head again and he kept his hand on the back, gently rubbing his cranium with caring fingers. “You’re welcome, love.” Aside from the crackling of the fire and their breathing, the room was quiet and peaceful. Even the snow gently falling outside brought upon nothing but peace. “I should get you into bed. You must be exhausted.”

Credence inhaled deeply one time before letting it out in a tired sigh. “’Kay, Perc…”

Smiling faintly at the shortening of his first name coming from Credence’s soft, beautiful lips, Graves gripped him tight in order to sit up with him in his arms. Keeping the coat securely around him, he turned to face the walkway.

“Wrap your legs around me. There you go.” Feeling very tired after all of that, Credence wrapped his arms firmly around Graves’ shoulders to keep from slipping and he nearly drifted off in the Auror’s loving arms. Leaving the sitting room and moving to a set of stairs, Graves walked up to the second floor landing, walked to the right, and then reached a hallway that led to the back of the house. He reached the main master bedroom and opened the door manually. He rarely ever used magic around Credence, especially during and post-panic attacks and depressive episodes. “Okay, let’s get you into bed…”

Credence snuggled his head closer to the side of Grave’s neck and under part of his jaw as they reached the large bed with an opened, curtained canopy surrounding it. Keeping one arm under Credence’s butt, Graves grabbed the top of the bedspread and sheets and yanked them across. They fluttered down after he let go and as he carefully lowered Credence down on his back. Credence unwrapped his legs and arms from around him and laid himself down, stretched out. Going to his feet, Graves untied his shoes and took them off. As he set them on the floor, Credence wrapped the coat about him to keep the heat inside. His body no longer felt numb from the cold, which was enough of a blessing for him.

“Comfortable?” Graves asked with a light chuckle.

Credence actually got a small smile out of that. “Not at all.”

“Your first joke, love. You should be proud of that.” Freeing his right hand from the coat, Credence reached for Graves’ hand. Smiling, the Auror moved up the bed, grabbed it, and squeezed it tenderly. “If you are hungry, I can whip something up for you before bed.”

Credence shook his head gently. “Not hungry.” Graves rubbed Credence’s hand with his thumb. Before he could stop himself, Credence asked, “Lay with me?”

Graves squeezed his hand again. “Of course, love. Give me a moment.”

Credence lowered his hand back on the bed, lifted himself up in a sitting position to pull the coat out from under him, and unbuttoned his pants that didn’t need to be held up by a belt. Graves was changing his clothes by his closet, neatly putting his tie, jacket, and shirt away. Credence removed his pants, folded them up and set them on the other side of the bed, and then removed his shirt. He ignored the faint scars on his shoulders and part of his arms as he set the shirt aside and then laid back down. He turned onto his side and then pulled Graves’ heated coat back over himself to keep his front and back warm.

Soon, Graves was ready to get into bed. He put Credence’s pants and shirt away before sitting on the edge of the bed, messing up his slicked-back hair with one hand, and then swung his legs up and around to lay straight out on the bed. He scooted back a bit to prop himself up against his pillows and then pressed his fingers to his eyes.

“What a day…”

Credence moved his eyes to the side, thinking the same thing. “Yes, it was.”

Graves looked at him briefly before looking towards the foot of the bed and reaching for the bedspread. He yanked it towards them, rolled over to face Credence, and then pulled it over themselves. He laid Credence’s half over his shoulder and tucked his half under his arm. Moving closer to his body, Graves laid his arm over Credence’s blanketed side, pressed their bodies together for some more added heat, and then gently pressed his mouth to the back of Credence’s head. Credence could feel Graves breathing from his nose as cool air flared across his scalp.

“Are you all warmed up now, love?” Graves asked quietly before kissing the back of Credence’s head. The young man made a small noise with his mouth. “You were very brave earlier. I still remember the first time we actually met and how upset you were. You have come a long way since then.” There was some time of silence, but then Graves asked, “Are you looking forward to Newt visiting in a month? Oh, which reminds me, he received your last letter, but he wanted to hand in his response personally.”

“…Yes, I am.”

“He will be happy to hear that.”

They continued to lay with each other without a word for a while. Credence had closed his eyes a while ago and was breathing steadily. He tried to make images out of the beautiful colors dancing across his inner vision, almost all the swirls and intertwining colors reminding him of Graves for some reason. He didn’t know if they were of the impostor or the one still directly behind him, loving and doting on him, but he didn’t care anymore. The fake Graves was gone, never to haunt him again, (not counting his nightmares, unfortunately), and all that was left was a good man that loved and cared for him. That’s all Credence had ever wanted…

“You asleep yet, love?” Graves asked quietly in case Credence was.

“No.”

“Should I stop talking then?”

Credence was silent for a moment, but then he freed his arm from the coat and bedspread, and pulled Graves' arm tighter around him. He then interlaced their fingers together, feeling how warm Graves’ hands were.

“Tell me the life I will have with you again.”

Smiling softly, Graves slipped his other arm under Credence’s side, wrapped him up tightly in his arms, and spoke in his ear of all the things life had to offer to the both of them together…

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel coming eventually, and maybe even a prequel of how they came to be together in the first place


End file.
